narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha(Herasami Makato)
Background Alpha is the son of the First Raikage.When Alpha was in the Academy, his class-mate and future wife Herina Uzumaki thought that he looked "unreliable" and even "girly". He dreamed of being acknowledged by the Konoha villagers by becoming the Hokage, which Herina considered to be an impossible dream for someone like him. Years later, however, when Herina was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja, Alpha was the only one to pick up on the fact that she was leaving behind strands of her red hair to mark their path. After rescuing her, Alpha explained that he had always admired her hair. No longer seeing him as "unreliable", she fell in love with him. According to those who knew him personally,Alpha was a very talented ninja prodigy — a rare genius that appeared only once in a generation. He graduated from the Academy at the age of ten, and was added to a genin team under the tutelage of Jiraiya,who took a special interest in Alpha, and took him on as an apprentice, amongst other things teaching him the Summoning Technique.Alpha was calm, collected, and highly perceptive. He also seemed well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in his foes. He appeared to be respectful of those around him; he didn't like freely speaking about others' pasts, and was said to be a very nice person. He deeply cared for and loved his wife and child, becoming very nervous because of Herina's pain during labour and even shedding tears of joy at his son's birth.Alpha also deeply cared for the village and all the shinobi, saying that they all are a big family. He also enjoyed reading, and took a special liking to reading Jiraiya's work in particular. Powers and Abilities One of his Main Powers are that he has a Unlimited and Immeasurable amount of Chakra.His Chakra is enough to make the Ten Tails Chakra look like a Lifeless Shinobi.His Chakra is also very Powerful and Concentrated able to destroy Canyons and Villages with a Microscopic Amount. Also,his Strength can destroy Mountains and can match those like Killer B,Karama and Ten Tails.He can ignore Damage even when it is major like a disconnection to his Spinal Cord or Nervous System.He is said to be Minato's Brother due to their close connection and fightning ability.He is a Undoubtably skilled Shinobi.He also has a very Strong Life-Force.It gives him Unlimited amount of Stamina and Immortalty.He is so in tuned with his Chakra and Life-Force he can use it to all shapes and sizes,give anyone more Life and even people think that with a Tailed Beasts within he would still be considered a Jinchuriki.Konoha also said that if he went rogue they would need the whole village of Wind,Leaf,Earth and Fire to match him.Also,his capture and defeat would be Infinie.He is a Complete Master of all Offensive,Defensive and Supplementary due to being taught by some of the best:A,Killer B,Minato,Kakashi,Orchimaru and Isamu Yamanaka and even more. Techniques Fire Release Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Master Ninja Category:Jinchuriki